Gains
Gains is a large humanoid mech, previously used by the Space Corps, but now controlled by the Bydo. It's a multi-purpose unit, used equally for offensive and defensive means in a variety of situations. Despite their size, Gains units are rather agile, capable of every kind of flight between hovering and interstellar flight, and tend to be very durable. Gains are typically loaded with a modified version of the Standard Wave Cannon, but their modular nature allows for a variety of other weaponry. Since Gains is one of the most popular Bydo encountered, there are many different variations of it and similar models. It seems likely that the Gains is likely an successor to the lesser known Scant from the original R-Type. Appearances R-Type III: The Third Lightning Two varieties of Gains are encountered in the Catapult Dimension. The first model, a golden version, fires large Wave Cannon shots. The second one, a red version, shoots more rapidly, but will eventually be killed by the environment. R-Type Delta The Gains can only be encountered in Lethal Weapon. R-Type Final * Class: Large Bydo * Designation: Red Humanoid * HP Level: 4 * Location: Metropolis Quietus, Dimension 26 Humanoid weapon made for intra-atmosphere use. It has a rapid-fire Condensed Wave Cannon. To adapt to Earth's gravity, stiffness and output were increased, and weight was reduced. The ace pilot, Capt. Matt Gables, used to ride in this vehicle. R-Type Command There are three different types of Gains. Description: Gains ''Bhw-Gns1 Gains -Light Artillery-'' Bipedal modules specially designed for high-gravity pockets of space. Equipped with a rapid-fire Quick Wave. * HP: 110 * Fuel: 35 * Charge: 1 Turn * Radar: 3 * Speed: 3 * Evade: 35% Installation * Charge Enabled * Occupier Required * Bipedal Module Data * Bipedal Wave Unit * 140 Bydogen Armaments: Gains Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Shot 99 10 1-1 45% A/C Machinegun Standard Bydo weapon. Has short range and low power, but limitless ammunition. Quick Wave 1 Turn 86 --- 99% ATK Particle A modified Wave Cannon that further compresses energy before firing. Has rapid fire capabilities. Description: Ion-Enabled Gains ''Bhw-Gns2 Ion-Enabled Gains Mk2 -Light Artillery-'' A Gains Mk1 whose Wave Cannon has been replaced with a Positron Gun for more firepower. * HP: 115 * Fuel: 30 * Charge: 1 Turn * Radar: 3 * Speed: 3 * Evade: 30% Installation * Charge Enabled * Occupier Required * Bipedal Module Data * Bipedal Wave Unit * Bipedal Positron Gun * 1x Gains * 30 Etherium * 30 Bydogen Armaments: Ion-Enabled Gains Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Shot 99 10 1-1 45% A/C Machinegun Standard Bydo weapon. Has short range and low power, but limitless ammunition. Positron Rifle 1 Turn 101 --- 99% ATK Particle A Warship Positron Gun modified for bipedal module use. Among the strongest of bipedal module weapons. Description: CQB Gains Mk3 ''Bh-Gns3 CQB Gains Mk3 -Bipedal CQB-'' Gains modified for close-quarters combat. Capable of annihilating units in a single destructive strike. * HP: 125 * Fuel: 40 * Radar: 3 * Speed: 3 * Evade: 40% Installation * Occupier Required * Bipedal Module Data * Bipedal Wave Unit * Bipedal Positron Gun * Melee Weaponry * 1x Gains Mk2 * 60 Solonium * 40 Etherium Armaments: CQB Gains Mk3 Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Gains Claw 15 52 1-1 85% A/C Melee A double-bladed claw equipped on the Gains Mk3's hand. Meant for melee combat. Excalibur 4 77 --- 78% ATK Melee Creates an enormous beam saber that cuts anything nearby. The ultimate melee weapon. Slam 99 75 --- 75% ATK Ram A powerful ram attack that risks being countered, but has a chance of pushing the enemy back. See also Comparable Bydo * Gydocker * Scant * Tabrok Related Development * Land Gains Trivia * Excalibur, one of the attacks of CQB Gains Mk3, is also the name of King Arthur's legendary sword. * Gains resemble the Zaku II from the Gundam series. The Red Gains also resembles Char Aznable of Gundam who pilots red variants of a green mass production unit and is noticeable faster. Category:Bydo Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2 Category:Enemies In R-Type 3 Category:Enemies In R-Type Delta Category:Enemies In R-Type Final